Forward Base
Located near Luciola Forest, the Forward Base is another location involved in April Camp NaNoWriMo 2019. It was reopened as part of Pride 2019 in June, but lost to access by all Dust Warriors when the lighthouse malfunctioned. Access to the Forward Base can be unlocked from the Base Camp. __TOC__ Quests Monsters 1554053818_featured_ardia.png|Ardia 50 words/5 minutes |link=Ardia 1554397411 featured ardii.png|Ardii 60 words/6 minutes Ardii dust |link=Ardia ardis.png|Ardis 70 words/7 minutes Ardis dust |link=Ardis 1532263963 awa.png|Awa 200 words/45 minutes |link=Awa dandeleon.png|Dandeleon 220 words/30 minutes dand flower, ? |link=Dandeleon 1554150608_regular_nezthai.png|Nezthai 600 words/90 minutes nez claws |link=Nezthai Xin.png|Xin 100 words/20 minutes ? ? |link=Xin Tactics You may as well pick up Lighting the Way to double-count five of the Ardia from Feeding the Lighthouse. Then again, if you forget or are short on slots, it's only a savings of 250 words, so don't trouble yourself about it. The quest "Itsy, Bitsy, Teeny" in Mama Tree also requires 25 Ardii, so you may want to take those at the same time. Javelin Toss West unlocks Tall Trees, home to the owl-like grey birds called Buhostra, the Buhini, Buhovi, and Buholi. These are needed for the Tinkering with Leafsung quests. Stone's Throw East unlocks Stone City, home to the monkey-like creatures called Sapiemon, the Sapiti, Sapira, and Sapilo. Historical Archive Quests Relics Tent These items were available for purchase for expedition tokens during the initial expedition. wf_featured_marionette_blue.png|Marionette Boots Wardrobe ~ Multicolor 100ExT wf_featured_basicshirt_black.png|Carnival Shirt Wardrobe ~ Multicolor 50 ExT victorianfan_md.png|Victorian Fan Battle Item: Accessory, ATK8 DEF0 LCK0 100 ExT wf_featured_expedition_paint_left_eyepatch_blue.png|Ardi Dust Eye Patch Wardrobe ~ Right/Left and Multicolor 100 ExT, 20 Ardia Dust, 20 Ardii Dust, 20 Ardis Dust, Eye Patch wu_featured_eyepatch_right.png|Eye Patch Wardrobe ~ Right/Left 100 ExT wm_featured_expedition_paint_marionette_boots_blue.png|Ardi Dust Marionette Boots Wardrobe ~ Multicolor 100 ExT, 35 Ardia Dust, 35 Ardii Dust, 35 Ardis Dust ardi_pants_blue.png|Ardi Dust Pants Wardrobe ~ Multicolor 100 ExT, 35 Ardia Dust, 35 Ardii Dust, 35 Ardis Dust ardi_love_socks_blue.png|Ardi Love Socks Wardrobe ~ Multicolor 15 ExT, 15 Ardia Dust, 15 Ardii Dust, 15 Ardis Dust astrolabe_md.png|Astrolabe Battle Item: Accessory, ATK0 DEF0 LCK5 cost dark_shoulders.png|Dark Essence Shoulder Pads Wardrobe 15 ExT accordion_md.png|Pirate Accordion Battle Item: Accessory, ATK0 DEF3 LCK6 cost tophat.png|Top Hat Wardrobe ~ Multicolor 100 ExT ardi_tophat_blue.png|Ardi Top Hat Wardrobe ~ Multicolor 100 ExT, 20 Ardia Dust, 20 Ardii Dust, 20 Ardis Dust love_socks_black.png|Love Socks Wardrobe ~ Multicolor 15 ExT Tactics Unlocking The Friendly Explorer's Sidekick quest in Base Camp may unlock some further quests here too. Whether the Feed Me, See More quest in Base Camp unlocks other quests (as its name suggests) is unknown, as is whether any of those quests may be here. Double-Counting Pick up Enlightening the Camp in Base Camp, if not already done with it, before battling Ardia for the Colors of the Night quest. Questbook Slots If you have any quests in the form "fight any # monsters" you can finish them out quickly with 50-word Ardia, 60-word Ardii, and 70-word Ardis (while making progress on Colors of the Night if you haven't already finished it). The following collection quests can be safely dropped or picked up only as needed to turn them in to keep questbook slots open: * TBA Miscellaneous TBA Category:Areas Category:Expedition Areas